


late night talk

by ineffableteddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sokka is sad, a bit of angst, just two boys chilling on a balcony in the middle of the night, they're soft, zuko tries to cheer him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableteddy/pseuds/ineffableteddy
Summary: “What’s up. I know the look on your face, you’re thinking about something. You know you can talk to me if something’s not right.” Zuko glanced over to Sokka, who let out a small sight.“It’s just…it’s the anniversary of the siege of the north pole…and it’s the anniversary of her death.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	late night talk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, i really wrote another story about them. 
> 
> This story came into my mind after thinking about how Sokka had like no one to vent to?? Like sure, he had the gaang but he didn't seem like the person who talks often talks about their feelings. So i thought, what if he talks to Zuko about that? And so this story was born. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

It was in the middle of the night when Zuko woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around his bedroom.   
The only light source was the moon that shined through the big window.   
When his eyes got finally used to the darkness, he saw that Sokka wasn’t lying next to him and a figure was standing on the balcony.   
And then he realized the figure on the balcony was his boyfriend.  
  
He got up, took one of his many blankets that laid on his bed and stepped on the balcony. He didn’t know if Sokka heard him coming, so he said something.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Hey.” He didn’t look at Zuko.  
  
He looked at Sokka. He had his hair down and only wore his pyjama pants. His hands were laying on the railing.   
  
Zuko stepped behind his boyfriend and wrapped the blanket he held around the others broad shoulders.   
  
“Thank you, but you didn’t have to. You know, I grew up on the south pole.” Sokka said sarcastically but didn’t smile like he always did. He just looked serious at the moon.  
  
“What’s up? I know the look on your face, you’re thinking about something. You know you can talk to me if something’s not right.” Zuko glanced over to Sokka, who let out a small sight.   
  
“It’s just…it’s the anniversary of the siege of the north pole…and it’s the anniversary of her death.”   
  
For a while nobody said something. They just stood on the balcony, watching the lights of the city below them.   
  
“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone you loved.”   
  
Sokka looked at the moon. It hung over the city like a big glow light.  
  
“I couldn’t protect her. It’s my fault she died.”   
  
“No, it’s Zhaos and my father’s fault she died, not yours. You couldn’t do something against it.”   
  
“And that’s the thing! I couldn’t do anything! If only I could have stopped Zhao from killing the moon spirit.” Sokka looked at his boyfriend. Zuko saw the tears in his blue eyes.   
  
“I couldn’t protect her. And what if I can’t protect Katara or Suki or…you. I don’t want to lose someone else.”   
  
Zuko looked at his feet. He wanted to cheer his boyfriend up, but he didn’t know how.  
For a long time, his family didn’t talk about the deaths of other people. A death was just a sacrifice people made for their country. He wasn’t used to talk about something like this.  
He remembered when his cousin died, nobody except his uncle really talked about it. And that was wrong.  
  
And now he was standing here on this balcony trying to make his boyfriend feel better.   
  
“That’s why you’re so overprotective when it comes to Katara. You don’t want to lose her, too.”   
Again, he glanced at Sokka. The other boy just nodded.  
  
“And that’s why I’m overprotective over you. I don’t want to lose you, too.”   
  
Zuko felt the heat in his cheeks as he blushed. Even in such situations Sokka couldn’t let the opportunity to make him blush slip away.   
  
“I don’t want to lose you, either.” He said as he took Sokkas hand.  
A while they were standing there, two boys in the moonlight looking at the city and holding hands.   
  
“Oh my spirits, we’re almost as bad as Aang and my sister, I’m giving myself the oogies.” Sokka said, now with a little smile on his lips.   
  
“But this isn’t always bad.” Zuko said and squeezed the others hand. Sokka smiled at him.   
  
“You know, I’m really happy to have you. There are certain topics I can’t talk about with Aang or Katara, but with you. And I’m really thankful for that. Even if normally I’m your personal therapist and not the other way around.” He said jokingly.   
  
“Aha, and are they’re any topics you can’t discuss with me, as well?”  
  
 _I don’t think he has a good answer to that.  
  
_ “Hm…let me think…yes, I can’t tell you about my idea for our next date.” He answered grinning.   
Zuko rolled his eyes.   
_  
Smooth, Sokka, smooth.  
  
_ “But yeah, I’m also happy to have you. I love you, Sokka.”   
  
It took him a moment before he realized what he’d just said.   
  
He thought it many times before. When he saw Sokka sitting in front of him in a canoe the last time they were in the southern water tribe telling him something about fishing.  
  
When he watched him practicing sword fighting. He even whispered it a few times in the others hair when Sokka laid in his arms sleeping.   
  
But he never said it like that. He said it loud and honest. He’d never done this before.  
When Zuko looked at his boyfriend he saw that his cheeks were a bright shade of crimson.   
  
“I love you, too.” Now Zuko was blushing too.   
  
Before he even could think about saying something, Sokka threw his arms around him and gave him a big hug.   
  
“Thank you for comforting me when I’m like this.” He said while he looked in the other boy’s golden eyes.  
“I’m here for you if you need me.” He answered while brushing a strand of hair out of the others face.   
They looked at each other. For a moment Zuko didn’t care about anything aside Sokkas blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.   
  
He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.  
Sokka lead out a pleasing sight and parted his lips, asking for more. And Zuko gave him more.   
  
After a while, Sokka pulled away and looked in Zuko’s eyes.   
“Okay, I think you should get an ‘Cheering me up because I’m sad because my first girlfriend turned into the moon’- award.”   
  
“That’s rough, buddy.” He smiled at him. “Are you still sad? I need to know if I need to cheer you up a little more.”   
  
“No, I’m not sad anymore.” Sokka said to him. He glanced up to the moon. “I think Yue would’ve liked you.”   
He sighted happily. “And I think she would want us to go back to sleep.”   
  
And then he lifted Zuko up, bridal style.   
“Hey!” he yelled laughing and wrapped his arms around the others neck.   
  
When they were back in their bed, they said good night to each other. They also said good night to the moon.  
  
When they woke up, they knew who watched over them in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this small story! 
> 
> comments would be appreciated! <3


End file.
